Heal me, I'm heartsick
by Officer BudBabe
Summary: Five years on and School of Rock is still strong. Ned's niece comes to stay for Christmas and she's changed. A lot. Also, it's clear that she and Freddy bug the hell out of each other. Full summary inside. Title courtesy of No Vacancy.
1. It was a dark stormy night

Author: Officer BudBabe Title: God Gave Rock and Roll to you - along with a few other things

Summary: Five years later and The School of Rock is still going strong. One night Ned gets a call from his sister-His niece Laurie is coming to stay for Christmas. When she arrives two things are clear. One is that she's changed. A lot. The other is that she and Freddy clearly bug the hell out of each other. How will everyone cope?

Rating: Oh Jeez, um... I'm going to say PG-13 in case someone swears (Actually it'll probably be me)

Pairing: Duh.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except Laurie.

Author notes: Kevin Clark Rocks!!! Isn't he just the cutest? I love those goggle things he wears at the end of School of Rock...  
  
Reviews are most welcome... Flames are pointless. Please refrain from using them unless you absolutely must.  
  
**_Chapter one - It was a dark Stormy night..._**  
  
... And The School of Rock were jamming in Ned and Dewey's apartment. Business as usual. It was the beginning of Christmas vacation and everyone was keyed up as it was the largest amount of time possible before they would have to go back to school.  
  
The kids (Who weren't really kids anymore) had been in High School for two years which made them all fifteen, but every Monday, Wednesday, Friday night and Saturday morning they all bounced faithfully into the apartment for their jamming sessions. Patty (Ned's wound-up ex girlfriend) had packed up and left long before. Good riddance to bad rubbish, everyone had said.  
  
In between guitar solos and drum riffs they had been excitedly putting up Christmas decorations... And that was how the fight of who got to put the star on the tree started.  
  
"Seriously little dude I'm telling you -You got to do it last year!" Dewey held the star just out of Marta's reach, "It's someone else's turn - mine."  
  
"Dewey..." Ned scolded gently as he walked past behind Dewey, grabbing the star out of Dewey's hands that were held way above his head, "You have to be careful with this-it's been in my family for years."  
  
Ned held the star nostalgically. Dewey came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Dude, do you remember when I was there that one year and your sister was putting the star on the tree and she had to stand on that stepladder? And she was wearing this little blue nightdress that didn't even reach her knees..." Dewey trailed off when he saw Ned's face and then added quickly "I had to avert my eyes like the good boy I am, do you remember that Ned?"  
  
Freddy and Zack snorted audibly from the kitchen where they were eating freshly baked cookies from Summer - still band manager. Tollhouse Break and Bake wrappers were conveniently stuffed out of sight in a dustbin nearby.  
  
"Where's your sister now Ned?" Asked Tomika from the floor, where she was helping Katie and Lawrence unravel a large string of Christmas tree lights. Ned didn't talk about his family much, and Dewey had never really mentioned anyone till now.  
  
"I have two sisters, Tomika," said Ned, "The one Dewey was talking about- Caitlyn-is working for Greenpeace in Africa at the moment and the other one–Penny-has been living in England with her daughter for six years."  
  
"Why's she living in England?" asked Marta curiously while hanging tinsel around a large framed poster of The Clash.  
  
Ned sighed, "She went through a lot... I'm not really prepared to discuss it, Marta."  
  
Marta nodded, "Sorry, Ned."  
  
Ned smiled, "Don't be." He wandered over to the immense CD collection and began to browse.  
  
Marta sent a desperate glance to Dewey who shrugged. The phone ringing brought everyone out of the uncomfortable haze they had settled into. Freddy reached for the cordless as he was closest.  
  
"Welcome to the funny farm, how may I direct your call?" The phone was abruptly grabbed away from him by Dewey and rapped Freddy lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"Hello?" Dewey listened for a second before yelling for Ned. As soon as Ned answered the phone he took it into his room and shut the door. Zach, Freddy, Lawrence, Summer and Marta began to creep toward Ned's room to listen, but were stopped by Dewey.  
  
"No guys - That would be wrong."  
  
There was a pause while Dewey processed what he'd just said and then he looked around the room, "Stay here." he mouthed, beginning to slink toward the door.  
  
Ten minutes later Dewey was still stood with his ear pressed up against the bedroom door when suddenly he turned, his eyes widened in shock and his fingers stuffed in his mouth to stifle a gasp.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Katie.  
  
Dewey extracted his fingers from his mouth and whispered, "Its Laurie."  
  
"Who's Laurie?" Asked Zach. A broad grin was beginning to spread across Dewey's face.  
  
"Laurie is Penny's -Ned's sister's-daughter. She's coming to stay for Christmas!"  
  
"What's so special about her?" asked Alicia. Dewey grinned.  
  
"I don't know actually. She's just got something about her- _Holy Crapola_! Act surprised!" Dewey mouthed the last part to the rest of the band as Ned emerged from the Bedroom looking dazed.  
  
"Who was that Ned?" asked Katie innocently. Ned shook hid head, clearly in denial.  
  
"Dewey, do you remember my niece Laurie?" Dewey pretended to think for a minute and then widened his eyes in pretend remembrance.  
  
"Oh _yeah! _Laurie... What about her?"  
  
"She's coming to stay for Christmas." Ned said to a chorus of 'Really?' from the band and 'Wow!' from Dewey "When's she getting here?"  
  
"Monday evening. If you don't mind guys, "Said Ned indicating the band, "You couldn't be here to welcome her could you? Penny says she doesn't have very many friends over in England and I don't want her to feel like she's just going to be around two men for the holidays."  
  
"Sure Ned. We'll be here Jamming anyway." Zach picked up a box of tree decorations and made his way over to the plastic tree in the corner.  
  
Ned smiled in relief "Thanks guys. I owe you one."  
  
"Ned, Man, You're sayin' it like Laurie's a chore," Said Dewey slapping him on the shoulder, "Really guys. Laurie's the best."

* * *

And End Chapter one... Please review!!!

Take care

Officer Budbabe


	2. What the Hell?

I just felt like writing a new chapter for this story so I've got my infamous supply of Prawn sandwiches, I'm in my Writing outfit (AKA. My PJ's- For a fifteen year old English girl I look extremely pathetic- It's a quarter past one in the afternoon) and I've got Garfield (Coolest cat in the world) playing in the other room. What more could an insane writer ask for?  
  
Hooray!! I got my first review for this story!!  
  
Banana4422: Hiya! I'm really glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Also, I read your profile and Kevin Clark and Orlando Bloom? Definitely the Hottest hotties there are!  
  
Chapter two- What the hell?

* * *

_**Monday, Fourteenth of December**_  
  
Laurie was due to arrive two days after Penny had called Ned, Who spent the next hour wondering if he should clean the apartment but after an actual call conference with Laurie herself at two o' clock in the morning she had told him that she wasn't fussy about tidiness so the guitar picks, broken drumsticks and old pizza boxes could stay. Well, maybe not the pizza boxes.  
  
On Monday evening The School of Rock congregated at the apartment like they promised. Ned had found a long lost Photograph album to show them what Laurie looked like.  
  
"Hey-That's when we went to Disneyland!" Dewey pointed to a picture of Himself, Ned and a young girl of about seven in front of the Cinderella castle at the Magic Kingdom. Dewey had shorter hair and a little less of a beer gut and even Ned looked younger. The girl-Obviously Laurie-had elbow length brunette hair and a wickedly pure smile.  
  
Ned pulled two more pictures out of the back of the album and the band poured over them, "These two are ones that Penny sent me a couple of years back. That one's Laurie on her sixth birthday and the other is of her at her ninth."  
  
The first picture held an action shot of a tiny smiling Laurie about to be hit by a stream of water from a garden hose. She was kind of under developed and skinny but she looked happy.  
  
"Dude I remember when she started that fight!" Dewey laughed, "It was just like 'Here-Eat water!" No one bothered to correct him. They were all used to Dewey's bad grammar by now-even Summer.  
  
The second Photo was quite different. Laurie was still skinny and there was a distinct lack of womanly curves. She sat with a woman who Ned told them was Penny, her mother. Penny was smiling and laughing for the camera and so was Laurie, but there was something different about her smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes and she looked a little scared.  
  
Nobody had time to reflect on it however, as Dewey glanced out of the window and spied a cab pulling up at the curb.  
  
"Guys-She's here!"  
  
Ned closed the Photo album just as the intercom buzzed. He picked up the phone and said sarcastically, "Who is it?"  
  
The voice on the intercom came straight back with "Who am I? I'm indecision. I'm everything. I'm nothing. And I may even be both." In a strong English accent.

Ned smiled and pressed the intercom button and went downstairs to help Laurie with her bags. A few seconds later the whole apartment could hear someone clacking up the stairs excitedly.

A girl burst into the apartment, wearing an Ecru Long jersey cardigan trimmed with looped wool over a beige mini skirt and brown suede thigh boots. It was clear to the band that the little girl in the picture had been a late bloomer. The girl helping Ned with her cases was obviously making up for it as well. Her now shoulder length brunette hair had been curled with tongs and fell in wavy strands about her face; she had done something to it to keep the strands separate but not wild. Laurie wasn't a stunner, but there was something different about her, something striking that made her unique.

"Everyone-This is Laurie, my niece," Laurie straightened from the bag she had been bending over and smiled a little. She spied Dewey and went over to hug him, "How've you been?"

"Just fine, chickie." Dewey hugged her back like a big brother. Laurie broke away and turned to the rest of the band, "Well I guess I better start learning your names right?" Summer smiled and stood up. She shook Laurie's hand and said "Hello. I'm Summer and this is Tomika, Alicia, Marta, Lawrence, Katie, Zach and Freddy." She pointed to each one as Laurie extended her hand for a Shake.

"Well it's really nice to meet all of you- Wow! You still have those drums Dewey?" Laurie was staring at the Drum set that Freddy played. Dewey nodded. Laurie looked at him.

"Pleeeease can I play it?"

Dewey laughed, "You'd better ask Freddy." Laurie seemed caught of guard for a second while she tried to remember which one of the band was Freddy. She remembered quickly though, and turned to the blonde drummer. "Do you mind if I play the drums?" Freddy smiled a little, "Sure. You got sticks?" Laurie nodded, "Hell yeah." She went over to her bag and pulled out a pair of drumsticks.

Laurie sat down at the set and began to tap out a rhythm quietly as if she was just learning. Freddy and Zach smirked at each other out of the corner of Laurie's eye. Stopping for a second she looked at Dewey and Ned, "Kiss?"

Ned began to protest but Dewey stopped him. Together they picked up guitars and began to play 'God Gave rock and Roll to you' by Kiss.  
  
And together all three of them sang:

'God gave Rock and Roll to you

Gave rock and Roll to you

Put it in the soul of everyone

You wanna be a singer or play Guitar?

Man you gotta sweat or you won't get far

Cuz it's never too late to work nine to five

You can take a stand or you can compromise

You can work real hard or just fantasize

But you don't' start livin' till you realize

God gave Rock and Roll to you

Gave rock and roll to you

Gave rock and roll to everyone

God gave rock and roll to you

Gave rock and roll to you

Put it the soul of everyone...'

Laurie finished on a stunning drum solo and Dewey and Ned took a bow. Laurie glanced over in Freddy and Zack's direction and sent them a sarcastic smile and wink as if to say 'Who's laughing now?'

"OK!" Dewey was now hyper after playing, "Who's up for Pizza?" After ordering pizza, eating the pizza, discarding the boxes anywhere but the bin, the rest of the band were pretty much ready to make their way home. "See you tomorrow guys!" Dewey yelled down the hall after them. Laurie stuck her head out the door, "Nice to have met all of you!"

Once they were all back inside Dewey and Ned sloped off to bed leaving Laurie to do her own thing. Ned had given her a list of things not to touch (Including the blender and the kettle.) and Dewey added to the bottom of that, 'Freddy's drums' When Laurie asked why Dewey had just shrugged and said "Freddy's kinda uptight about it."

Sighing, Laurie edged around Freddy's drums and flopped down onto the window seat behind it. She stared out of the window, speculating at the stars. Spying Ned's old Photo album on a shelf Laurie slid it out of its place and opened it. On the first page there were two pictures, both of her. Laurie stared at the most recent one, the same expression in her eyes as in the photograph. Laurie stared at the picture for an age before she fell asleep.

* * *

_"OK girls, smile for the camera!" _

_Laurie sat with her mother and tried to smile at the man in front of her- her father. He was acting like everything was normal and they were happy to fool her mother. Laurie knew that once she was out of the house and at work it would all be a different story. _

_The camera flashed and Laurie blinked in the harsh white light, "OK," Penny said "Now I've really gotta get to work." She reached up to kiss her father goodbye and Laurie looked away subtly. _

_Penny turned to her daughter. "Happy birthday baby," She reached down and hugged Laurie tightly. _

_"I love you mom." Laurie held Penny tightly, breathing in her scent and closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the man standing behind her mother. Penny smelt of flowers and fruits of the forest and Laurie desperately tried to learn the smell by heart to comfort her in what was about to happen. _

_"I love you too sweetheart." The door shut behind her and Laurie braced herself for it. Her father waved her mother's car from the driveway and then returned inside. _

_"Why don't we go upstairs rabbit?" 'Rabbit' was what Laurie's father called her when they were alone, because Laurie had gotten so jumpy over the past year. Laurie's father took her hand and led her upstairs._

* * *

"JESUS!" Laurie screeched when someone shook her shoulder. She jumped up and scrambled away from the person, falling over the drum stool and hitting her head on the corner. "Ouch! Sod it!"

Laurie glanced up to see Freddy looking amused by her misfortune. He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. Why so jumpy, Rabbit?" Laurie's head snapped up at the word Rabbit.

Quick as a flash she was up and her nose was literally five centimeters from Freddy's. "Never call me that again." She hissed and stalked away into her room, narrowly missing Zach as he ambled in through the front door, "What's up with her?" he asked Freddy as her door slammed. Freddy shrugged.

"Maybe she's just a bitch." Zach raised an eyebrow,

"Dude you barely know her."

"So? You shoulda seen her when I woke her up man-She practically ate me!"

Zach chuckled and began plucking away at his guitar, "Sure." "Seriously man, I'm telling you!

She's PMS-ing or something cuz-"

Zach cut him off, "Dude you don't even know what PMS is..."

All this filtered through the walls of Laurie's bedroom where she sat with her back to the door, weeping her soul out. She felt like an animal caught in a trap, bleeding its life away. Laurie sobbed until her eyes ran dry and then sat for a long while, just staring at the wall across from her.

Finally, she got up and looked in the mirror, "oh _great_." She muttered to herself. Her eyes were small and puffy and parts of her face were blotchy and red.  
  
Dragging herself into the connecting bathroom Laurie filled the basin with ice cold water and proceeded to splash her face with it until the blotchy swollen parts of her face were gone and her eyes were back to normal. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
Laurie washed her hair and sloped back to her room where she changed into a beige fleece sweatshirt with a scoop neckline and flared sleeves. She teamed that with a chocolate colored knee length skirt. Laurie then slipped a pair of beige suede knee highs. Pulling her now dry hair up into a messy pony tail Laurie emerged from her bedroom.  
  
The School of Rock had meanwhile congregated in the living room. Ned was wandering around aimlessly with Coffee. Dewey was splayed out on the sofa half asleep, listening to Summer talking nineteen to the dozen about their 'Spring plans.'  
  
Zach, Freddy and Lawrence were over by the keyboard. Zach was tuning his guitar and Freddy was busy telling Lawrence how the intro to 'Wonderful world' (The Ramones version) went.  
  
Laurie meandered into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then wandered back into the Living room and joined Dewey on the sofa. Freddy and Zach looked over. Laurie glared back. She was still angry with Freddy for calling her that. A small part of Laurie was telling her that it wasn't really his fault-Freddy didn't know did he? But she was ignoring it stubbornly.  
  
"Hey," Said Marta suddenly, from her place on the floor with Katie and Tomika, "We never put the star on the tree."  
  
Laurie glanced at the top of the Christmas tree and saw the empty space at the top, "Ooh." She said jumping up, "That reminds me." She went into her room and came out holding a box.  
  
"Mum sent it for the tree." She said handing the box to Ned, "We named her Elisa."  
  
Ned opened the box and inside was a beautiful Christmas tree Angel.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful Laurie. Thank you!"  
  
Laurie smiled slightly, "Mum wanted you to replace that star."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the room, "What kind of a dumb name is Elisa?"  
  
Laurie turned to Freddy and said a little indignantly, "It's Spanish actually. It means 'Dedicated to God'"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes, "I say we keep the star."  
  
"Me too actually." Said Summer from the sofa. Dewey sighed and said, "OK, let's just vote on it. Put your hand up for star?"  
  
Freddy, Summer, Lawrence, Alicia and Marta put up their hands. The rest voted for the Angel with the exception of Ned, who voted for nothing. He sighed at the result. Exactly half and half.  
  
"OK, I'm just going to put these on the side by the tree and then we can have both, alright?"  
  
Everyone sighed but nodded. Ned was so easygoing it was scary sometimes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm dead tired now so I'm just going to upload this and go to bed.... Please review!!!  
  
Take care  
  
Officer BudBabe 


	3. Count your blessings or not

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, here are some shout outs:  
  
Marroonedpirate11: I'm glad you like the story so far, please keep enjoying it and feel free to review and give me any ideas you may have!  
  
Mika: I suggest you take a look at the Philosophy that no two snowflakes are alike... Don't judge anything properly until you know what you're talking about.  
  
Chapter three-

* * *

**_Still Monday, 14th December  
_**  
The band and Laurie spent the rest of the day lounging around the apartment and occasionally playing songs in quick bursts of energy.  
  
Laurie spent an hour in front of the CD player trying to figure out how to change the quadruple CD mixer. Finally after much speculation she managed to change the CD's. Pressing play Laurie smiled as she heard 'Chris Chambers' by The Stereophonics filtering through the speakers.  
  
_'It sickens me to see  
  
The Photograph in front of me  
  
Carnation coloured pink ...'  
_  
"What's this?" Asked Summer, for once taking a breath in her non stop talking. Laurie looked over at Dewey incredulously, "You mean you didn't cover The Stereophonics with them?"  
  
Dewey shrugged sheepishly. Freddy shoved in his two cents "They don't sound very rock to me."  
  
Laurie rolled her eyes. Ned quickly changed the subject to avoid the rising tornado, "Laurie did you bring any Christmas music with you?"  
  
Laurie thought, "Only Crosby and Sinatra. Why?"  
  
Ned gave a nervous laugh, "Well its Christmas isn't it? We may as well get into the mood."  
  
Laurie nodded slowly and retreated to her room. Seconds later she emerged carrying two CD's. She changed the CD's in the mixer (A lot quicker this time thank god) and Bing Crosby filled the room.  
  
_When I'm worried and I can't sleep  
  
I count my blessings instead of sheep  
  
And I fall asleep counting my blessings  
  
When my bankroll is getting' small  
  
I think of when I had none at all  
  
And I fall asleep counting my blessings  
_  
Everyone was silent as the music played, speculating on the meaning, except for two. Freddy was rolling his eyes and making a big show of how bored he was and Laurie was trying hard not to cry. In her mind's eye she could see back to the last Christmas Eve her father had lived with them. Her mother had come home early and heard that song playing in the living room. Hearing noises upstairs she guessed that was where Laurie and her father were. It was like she was looking at a photograph of her mother's face when she saw what her father was doing.  
  
The song ended and everyone was shaken out of the daze except Laurie, who was staring hard at the floor. Her mother had chased her father out of the house and called the police. When they arrived they wanted to ask Laurie questions about how long it had been going on and why she hadn't said anything. Laurie had sat on her mother's lap and just nodded and shook her head and said the occasional word.  
  
They found her father in the end walking in the snow by the town lake. The judge sentenced him to ten years in prison and Laurie and her mother moved to England to get away from everything.  
  
"Hey Chickie?" Dewey shook Laurie's shoulder gently. She jumped out of her reverie and edged away an inch out of habit, "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you OK?" Laurie nodded a little. She looked at the clock. Ten forty.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed OK? Good night everyone." Laurie quickly made her way into her room. Once Freddy heard the door shut he turned to Dewey.  
  
"Why is she so jumpy like that? She was like a rabbit as well when-"  
  
"Freddy... you didn't call her that did you?" Ned cut him of quickly.  
  
Freddy looked confused, "What... Rabbit?"  
  
"Yes!" Ned turned to Dewey who frowned and then realization dawned, "Oh shit... Freddy... please say you didn't call her rabbit."  
  
Freddy didn't say anything and Ned and Dewey set into a chorus of 'Ohhh man!' and 'What did you do that for?'  
  
Freddy shrugged apologetically, "What's the big deal? She was just jumpy when I woke her up and that was the first thing that came to mind!"  
  
"You were in her room?" Asked Dewey suspiciously. Freddy shook his head quickly, "No Man! She was asleep on the window seat behind the drums and I went to wake her up. She jumped up and tripped over the chair. Actually... how come Ned didn't hear?"  
  
"I've worn earplugs to sleep ever since School Of Rock started." Ned confessed sheepishly, "But that's no excuse! I'm telling you this now; you can never call Laurie rabbit again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have the right to tell you and neither does Dewey. I think you should apologize to her."  
  
Freddy's eyebrows went up into his hairline, "But I didn't know! You can't make me apologize for something I didn't know about!"  
  
"But you probably really scared her!"  
  
"But I didn't know!"  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about Laurie, man. She's had a rough time and even though you didn't mean to I think it would be a good idea if you apologized, Capish?" Dewey intercepted Freddy and Ned's brewing argument. Ned was getting increasingly tense. You could see the vein popping out in his forehead.  
  
Freddy sighed, "Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Good."  
  
As she had earlier that morning, Laurie could hear everything through her bedroom walls. She smiled slightly as Ned and Dewey stood up for her, wishing they'd been around when she'd needed them the most.

* * *

**_Wednesday, 16th December_**  
  
The next time Freddy saw Laurie was two days later on the morning of the next practise. Laurie was settled on the kitchen side staring into space, dressed warmly in a caramel sweetheart neck top and flower embroidered jeans. A cup of Coffee long since gone cold was nestled in her hands. Her brunette hair was wet from the shower and lay lankly on her shoulders, creating tiny wet patches on her shirt. Freddy cleared his throat and startled Laurie from her reverie. She looked over at him stood in the doorway.  
  
"Morning." She said coldly, jumping down from the side and pouring her coffee down the sink. That morning Laurie had woken up with a migraine the size of Kansas and apparently neither Ned nor Dewey had ever heard of Nurofen.  
  
"Hey." Freddy nodded. He cleared his throat again, "Um... listen Laurie. I'm sorry that I woke you up the other day."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"And... I'm sorry I called you that name?"  
  
Laurie winced involuntarily in remembrance. Turning her back to Freddy so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes Laurie said in the same monotone voice "Its fine. Don't worry."  
  
Behind her Laurie could hear Freddy sigh in impatience "Jeez attitude much?" and leave the room. Clearly he was used to having people fall at his feet. Laurie huffed indignantly and stomped after him, trying to turn the eight images of the blonde drummer into just one.  
  
"For your information I don't have an attitude problem! And you have no idea how acutely depressing it is to realize we're from the same species!"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes and picking up his drumsticks, he began to beat out a slow rhythm on the drum set, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."  
  
Laurie snorted in disagreement, "As said by those who are incapable of its proper application and as such suffer from it a lot."  
  
Freddy just kept on playing, "Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean 'Whatever'?"  
  
Freddy stopped playing and smirked up at Laurie, "Exactly what I said. Whatever."  
  
Laurie gave a frustrated yell and stomped back into the kitchen, turning the radio up full blast so she would have to hear Freddy playing the drums. Jet's 'Will you be my girl?' exploded into the apartment. Anything, any noise whatsoever to get that banging sound in the next room away from her. Laurie held her head in pain Ned and Dewey had gone to the store that morning so waking anyone up wasn't an issue.  
  
Soon after Freddy and Laurie's mini fight the rest of the band started to filter through the front door. Marta, Tomika and Alicia were already singing on their way up the stairs to 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin. The band was closely followed by Ned and Dewey carrying several grocery bags.

* * *

Soon, the jamming was well underway and Laurie thought her head was going to explode with the pressure so she grabbed her scarf and shouted as cheerfully as she could as she left the apartment that she was just going for a walk.  
  
Laurie was out in the street before she realized she didn't have her coat. Weighing up her options she decided she'd rather chance Pneumonia than go back up to the apartment. Bringing her hands to her mouth Laurie blew on them in a bid to keep them the pale colour they'd always been.  
  
Laurie wandered down the street, staring up at the big grey clouds threatening snow. But she knew too well by now that when you saw snow clouds, all you could expect was rain.  
  
Ambling into the nearby park Laurie plonked herself on a bench and stared up at all the dead trees for a long time, her head pounding and nausea rising in her stomach.  
  
Suddenly, walking down the path towards her, Laurie saw a sight she really didn't need at that moment. Freddy was walking toward Laurie holding her jacket and looking severely annoyed. Laurie guessed from that look that he hadn't volunteered to be sent out to get her. She pretended not to notice him until he was about four feet away.  
  
"Hey. I brought you your jacket." He said coldly throwing it down next to her. Laurie stared up at him, scrunching up her eyes so that there would only be one of the blonde haired drummer "Did Ned and Dewey tell you to do that too?"  
  
Freddy frowned, "What?"  
  
"Did Ned and Dewey tell you to come out and get me like they told you to apologize for calling me Rabbit?" Even as Laurie herself said it her stomach rolled over.  
  
Freddy appeared not to notice and shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe."  
  
"No such thing as maybe." Laurie gasped a little and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"What's the big deal with it anyway? What's up with that name?" Freddy muttered mutinously, kicking at the ground.  
  
"More than you want to know." Said Laurie angrily, gritting her teeth and shoving on her jacket, "Are we going back then?" she lurched to her feet and walked past Freddy unsteadily, who this time did notice something was wrong.  
  
"Not that I care but you look like you're about to hurl." He said catching up with her (Which, judging at the pace Laurie was staggering wasn't hard.) Laurie gave a dry sarcastic laugh.  
  
"How keen of you to notice. I happen to have a migraine." Freddy raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.  
  
"Are you sure you're not exaggerating because-"  
  
"No I am not fucking exaggerating!" Laurie gasped, the world spinning before her eyes.  
  
The two of them exited the park and Laurie staggered straight out into the road not bothering to look. Suddenly something sharp tugged at her back and Laurie toppled backwards into someone. Together they crashed straight onto the pavement.  
  
When Laurie opened her eyes she came face to face with Freddy. Or rather Face to chest.  
  
Hoisting herself to her feet Laurie muttered a thanks to Freddy and offered her hand to him grudgingly. He equally as grudgingly took it and pulled himself up and started off down the road. It took him a few seconds to realize that Laurie was not with him. Freddy turned to see her about six feet away stood stock still with one hand on her forehead.  
  
Sighing impatiently Freddy made his way back to her and took her hand from her forehead, replacing it with his own. Laurie's forehead was hot enough to barbeque a whole pig.  
  
"You're burning up." He stated simply. Laurie looked up at him in disbelief "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I feel skanky too."  
  
Freddy swiped his hand away, "I was only trying to help." He said moodily, "Can you walk?"  
  
"Kind of. You saw my attempt back there, you decide." Laurie matched Freddy's moodiness and pushed roughly past him, staggering ahead.  
  
They had gotten through two streets of Laurie almost walking into Lamp posts and tripping over everything when Freddy got annoyed. With a frustrated snarl he grabbed Laurie's arm and slung it over his shoulders, snaking one of his own arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't think this means I've stopped disliking you." He said in an aggravated tone. Laurie glanced at him through her squinting eyes.  
  
"Didn't expect you to." She muttered mutinously.  
  
The pair made it back to the apartment quicker now that Freddy was practically pulling Laurie along. Staring at the stairs Freddy voiced both of their thoughts, "Oh Jesus. Why did they have to live on the fourth floor?"  
  
"We can make it... right?" Laurie murmured almost incoherently. With a growl of determination Freddy started up the stairs but after the first two floors it was clear that neither of them could go on up the stairs as they were too narrow to fit both of them up at the same time. They both leaned against the dirty grey wall, breathing heavily. Freddy suddenly had a brainwave.  
  
"Wait here." He said to Laurie, untangling himself from her. He raced up the last two remaining flights to the apartment. Laurie stared after him and muttered "Yeah, because I was just going to dash off."  
  
Freddy burst in where the band was sitting around with Summer and Ned, discussing why Superman wore his underwear on the outside.  
  
"Quick guys-Laurie's two floors down and she's got a migraine-I can't carry her up here, the stairs are too narrow."  
  
Ned and Dewey sprang into action, sprinting out of the apartment with Freddy following. They tore down the two flights and found Laurie had slid down the wall and was sitting with her back to it, her eyes half closed. Ned scooped her up and the three guys made their way back to the apartment.  
  
"Does she get these often?" Freddy asked Dewey as they burst back into the apartment.  
  
"She used to get them all the time but now not so often. I wonder why she didn't tell us..." Dewey muttered the last part to himself.  
  
Ned put Laurie in her room and shut the door. He asked Tomika and Katie if they would make her some Tea and take it in. The pair obliged and Ned then asked Zach if he would get a cold flannel and some ice water. Zach went off to the bathroom to fulfil Ned's request. When he stepped into Laurie's room Tomika and Katie were already there, gently talking to Laurie and begging her to drink some Tea.  
  
Laurie was lying very still on her bed as if she were sleeping. The untrained eye would have guessed she was sleeping in fact, if it weren't for her short breaths. Tomika and Katie turned when they heard Zach shut the door. He waved a little and made his way over to Laurie.  
  
"Hey Laurie, its Zach. I'm just going to put this flannel on your forehead, OK?" Laurie nodded a little, like a sleepy child, and Zach placed the cold flannel on her forehead. Laurie winced a little but settled again.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Katie quietly. Laurie smiled a little.  
  
"Like I've been run over by the Deathstar." She said in a low husky voice that was unsuited to her frame. Katie, Zach and Tomika smiled a little.  
  
"Are you and Freddy OK now that he apologized to you?" asked Zach, taking a seat at the end of Laurie's bed.  
  
"Not really," murmured Laurie, "He's still an ass."  
  
"Yeah you're right there girl," said Tomika, "But if you don't mind me asking, what is it with you and that name?"  
  
Laurie remained silent for a long while and the three others thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly muttered, "My Dad called me that name."  
  
"Wh-where is he now?" asked Katie. Laurie sniffed a little.  
  
"Prison."  
  
Tomika, Katie and Zach exchanged looks, "Jesus," said Zach, "What for?"  
  
"A-A- Abuse." Laurie stuttered, her voice breaking a little. Katie gasped "Who'd he hurt?"  
  
Again, Laurie was silent for a long while. Finally, she swallowed hard and whispered "Me."  
  
This time all three of them gasped "Oh god Laurie I'm so sorry." Tomika mumbled. Laurie smiled a little, "Don't be sorry Tomika. It's my gig, and I intend to play it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Zach.  
  
"I mean, I'm not letting this get in my way. It hurts me more than I can bear and sometimes it even catches up with me but I'm not going to let it ruin me. Why should I?"  
  
"You're very brave." Katie murmured. Laurie smiled, "Thank you but I'm not brave, just really stubborn and pigheaded."  
  
Katie and Tomika giggled and they and Zach got up to leave. Laurie called after them, "Just one thing you guys?"  
  
"Sure." Said Zach, turning around to face Laurie.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone?"  
  
"You got it." Katie and Tomika nodded in agreement. Laurie smiled, "Thanks."  
  
It was late evening before Laurie emerged from her room and when she did she was greeted with a cheer, a hug and a slice of pizza from Dewey.  
  
"You feeling OK now Kiddo?" asked Ned from his position on the sofa where he was tuning his guitar.  
  
Laurie smiled, "Much better thanks. Still a little woozy but I'll be fine." She smiled at Tomika, Zach and Katie, "Thank you for taking care of me guys." They all smiled back and Laurie looked around for that familiar annoying face.  
  
"Where's Freddy?" Laurie asked. Dewey gestured to the Kitchen, "Calling his house."  
  
Laurie nodded and meandered into the kitchen. Freddy was sat on the side, with the phone held three inches away from his ear while whoever was on the end of the line screamed at him. Laurie would have smiled if she hadn't disliked the guy so much.  
  
"OK, Sure, I gotta go now Mom. I'll bear all of that in mind. Bye!" Freddy quickly hung up and stared at Laurie as if to say 'Did you want something?'  
  
"Hey." She said evenly, wandering over to the fridge and extracting a bottle of water. Freddy nodded in acknowledgement. Laurie straightened up and looked Freddy straight in the eye. 'Be the bigger person' her mind was saying 'Be the bigger person... right?'  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out today."  
  
"Well you were slowing me down so I figured I'd better pick up the pace before we died of old age." Freddy said coolly, jumping down from the side and helping himself to a slice of Pizza.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Freddy stopped his retreat into the living room and turned around, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Laurie smiled enigmatically, "Exactly what I said. Whatever."  
  
Freddy lost his cool and rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?"  
  
Laurie shot straight back with 'That's funny. You should have a sign taped to your back with 'Sarcasm is just one more service I offer' written on it."  
  
Freddy raised his eyebrows "I thought you said I was incapable of sarcasm?"  
  
Laurie opened her mouth to reply but instead let out a frustrated growl, "You make me so mad!" she hissed.  
  
Freddy walked over to Laurie until his nose was two inches from hers, "Good." He murmured in an angry undertone "Nice to know you're not pissing me off for nothing."  
  
Laurie threw her hands up in aggravation and stomped away into the living room.

* * *

OK this is not an appropriate cliffie to end this chapter on but I promise I'll make it up to you!!!  
  
Please review!! 


	4. You should be

Wow! I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you so much!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
**Banana4422:** Yep Laurie told someone! I couldn't carry on with her keeping it a secret because otherwise the plot would have crumbled but I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
**Marcy Bayd:** I'm really really really glad you like this fic!  
  
**Rockin awesome x:** I'm really glad you like that line and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
**Maroonedpirate11**: Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Nanners77**: Wow!!! You're hyper.... LIKE ME!!!!! It's good to know I'm not the only Orlando Obsessed person on the planet. I read your profile too and I can't believe you're discontinuing 'A guy and a Girl' It's Class! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I'm glad you liked the migraine thing. I was worried it was going over the top a little. What do you think?  
  
**Meeeeee (Vikki):** Hello my lovely twin and thank you so much for your review and for keeping me grounded. I was worried that I didn't handle the topic very well! This chapter is especially for you!  
  
Disclaimer on Songs in the Last chapter: '_Count your blessings'_ by Bing Crosby is not mine and was used in '_White Christmas'_ which is a beautiful movie and I love it! '_Chris Chambers'_ by The Stereophonics is also not mine and was actually written as a tribute to the late River Phoenix, who played Chris Chambers in _Stand By Me_. Lastly, I don't own Jet's '_Will you be my girl?'  
_  
**_Chapter four_**

* * *

**_Still Wednesday, 16th December  
_**  
Not long after Freddy and Laurie had stormed into the Living and placed themselves as far away from each other as possible, the phone rang. Ned went to answer it and a few moments later he stuck his head back in to the living room an expression of disdain on his face.  
  
"Laurie? It's for you. It's your mom."  
  
Laurie hopped off to the sofa and went and answered the phone.  
  
"Hi baby." Penny sounded so small and distant. Laurie imagined the expression on her mother's face and smiled.  
  
"Hi mum."  
  
"How are you sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm OK. How are things going for you?"  
  
Penny sighed, "Not so good I'm afraid."  
  
Laurie was immediately alert, "Why? What's the matter?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Finally Penny spoke, "They're thinking about letting your father out."  
  
Laurie's breath caught in her throat and she choked, gasping for air, "W-Wh- What?"  
  
"Baby are you OK?" Penny sounded concerned. Laurie's eyes watered as she grasped around for liquid. She motioned urgently to Katie who was coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Water!" she gasped. Katie's eyes widened and she shoved the bottle of diet coke she had in her hand into Laurie's desperate grasp. Laurie gulped it down and sighed heavily "Thanks." She breathed, turning back to her phone conversation. Katie nodded and leaned against the side, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Sweetheart are you alright?" Penny asked frantically. Laurie nodded even though she knew her mother couldn't see her, "I'm OK now. Why are they doing that?" There was a large black hole rapidly growing on Laurie's stomach and she felt queasy.  
  
"Good behaviour." Penny said grimly. Laurie frowned, "Wouldn't they have let him out earlier then?" Katie frowned for a moment then gasped. "Your dad?" she mouthed to Laurie who nodded gloomily.  
  
"Well the official who rang me said that he was really violent when they took him in but he turned really well behaved and quiet. They're letting him out on Parole."  
  
Laurie slid to the floor, her back to the wall, "What are we going to do?" she whimpered into the phone.  
  
"I've already thought," Penny sounded as if she wasn't too happy with her own plan, "I need you to stay at Uncle Ned's for a little longer than we planned love. He says it's OK... Just so we know that he's not going to look for us. I don't think he will-it's just a precaution. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"How long for?" Laurie murmured quietly, hugging her knees to her chest. Katie slid down beside her and slung a comforting arm around her shoulder. Penny sighed unhappily "I'm not sure, love. Until I think it's safe for you to come home."  
  
"OK," Laurie whispered "Um... Mum?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"When did you find out that he was getting let out?"  
  
Laurie could hear Penny shift uncomfortably at the other end of the line, "I'm not entirely sure Laurie. Maybe some time last week?"  
  
"So you... you knew before I came over here?" There was a silence and then all the words came rushing through the receiver at once.  
  
"Oh God Laurie I'm so sorry sweetheart I-I just knew that if you knew you wouldn't have gone and I need you to be safe and... and..." Penny started crying.  
  
"Mum, please stop crying," Laurie begged, her own voice beginning to rise and crack.  
  
"Please don't be angry with me Laurie! I only wanted you to be alright!"  
  
"Mum-I'm not angry with you. Now, stop all this silly noise." Laurie tried to put on her best motherly voice but it hurt her heart to try and be mature. She heard Penny sniffle on the end of the line "OK." She said softly.  
  
"Get some rest alright? You know what you get like when you're overtired." Penny stifled a weak laugh, "Alright. Goodbye sweetie. I love you."  
  
"I love you too mum. Take care." Laurie hung up the phone and sighed. "Are you OK?" asked Katie concernedly. Laurie shook her head a little, staring hard at the phone in her hands.  
  
"D'you wanna talk about it?" Laurie smiled a little and shook her head, "D'you wanna be left alone?" Laurie shook her head again. Katie thought for a second, "D'you wanna go and throw stuff off the roof?" Laurie glanced up at her new friend and nodded her head a little. Katie smiled.

* * *

Of course Dewey had agreed to the idea immediately and so began the task of filling up balloons with water and lugging them up the roof where the entire band then stood and launched them off the roof at random passing people and having contests to see how far each of them could throw a water balloon.  
  
Zack had been so intent on aiming his water balloon he didn't hear Laurie sneak up behind him and crush one straight onto his head.  
  
"Water fight!" yelled Dewey and pretty soon everyone had joined in. When they had run out of water balloons they trudged back to the apartment, soaking wet.  
  
Ned handed out towels and the group sat around and laughed and joked. Laurie had changed into grey sweats and a baby blue hoodie and was now sitting in a corner away from everyone drying her hair absently, just watching all the going-ons. Soon after the band left to go home to their respective beds and Ned, Laurie and Dewey weren't far behind in saying their goodnights to each other.  
  
Laurie immediately fell into a deep and dark sleep where, not surprisingly, she dreamt.  
  
_Laurie was on her own in the apartment, sat on the window seat. A red sun rose in the east, symbolising that Blood had been spilt that night and stormy weather was ahead.  
  
A sudden knock at the door made Laurie jump and she rose to get it. She would soon wish she hadn't.  
  
"Dad? But...Mum said you wouldn't find me here! She said-"  
  
"I know what she said, Laurie... but she lied. We all lie don't we Laurie? You lie all the time, telling people you're fine and then crying behind closed doors like the weak little rabbit you are! You-"  
  
"Shut up!" Laurie screamed frantically, placing her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to shut everything he was saying out.  
  
"It's true!" Her father hissed, "You don't see anyone else crying about their woes and fears because they're tough and they're strong and you're just weak and running away from everything! You're not fooling anyone for a second..."  
  
Laurie backed into a corner, sobbing her heart out. All of a sudden, the noise stopped and Laurie felt a breeze on her neck. She was at the park bench that she had been sitting on earlier that day and beside her was sat Freddy.  
  
"I'm afraid." Laurie whispered. Freddy looked at her, the cold sunlight lost in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"You should be."  
_  
Laurie awoke with a start. Feeling the tears well up Laurie pinched her leg, telling herself to get a damn grip. Maybe her dream was right - maybe she was just running away through her tears.  
  
Getting up Laurie padded into the living room and glanced at the clock. 7:12 AM. The wintry sun was making a heroic effort to struggle over the rooftops. Laurie breathed a sigh of relief. No red sun.

* * *

**_Thursday, 17th December  
_**  
The next morning Ned sat himself beside Laurie on the window sill where she was still watching out for the band to come bobbing up the street "Hey." He said softly. Laurie looked up at her uncle. Ned took in the dark circles under his niece's eyes.  
  
"Did she tell you?" Laurie whispered.  
  
Ned nodded "She told me."  
  
"Thanks for putting up with me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I mean, you've gotta be less trouble than Dewey." Ned put an arm around Laurie who for once didn't flinch away. She smiled a little and speculated for a moment. _'Why don't I feel like I've gotta get away from this guy?'  
_  
_Because you trust him_, A small voice said at the back of her mind. Laurie frowned '_But I haven't trusted anyone for years except mum.'_  
  
_Ned never did anything to you_ said the voice. _'But... neither did anyone else... apart from my Dad.' _thought Laurie, confused.  
  
_You trust Dewey don't you?_ The voice whispered _And Katie?_  
  
_'Get to the point...'  
_  
The voice seemed to sigh, _maybe it's time you started to trust more people again. It's time to get strong, Laurie.  
_  
_'How do I do that?'  
_  
The voice didn't answer. Ned stayed with Laurie a little longer and then went to wake up Dewey so they could go food shopping. The band ate them out of house and home whenever they were there so food shopping was a twice weekly thing. Ned and Dewey asked Laurie if she wanted to go with them but Laurie politely declined, saying she looked like garbage. No amount of persuasion could bring her around so Ned and Dewey left Laurie to her daydreaming.  
  
The sky outside was still grey and overcast. Huge snow clouds had been building for the past few days but there was no sign of snow yet.  
  
Laurie hummed a Christmas carol absently while tracing a random pattern on the window with the tip of her finger. Suddenly the door burst open and the band began spilling into the apartment and a new day of chaos began.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon...**_  
  
The intercom buzzed as the band (With the exception of Summer, Lawrence and Alicia as they had all gone away for the Christmas Holidays that morning) and Laurie were sitting down to another dinner of, you guessed it, Pizza. Dewey bounded over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" No answer. Dewey frowned "Hello...?"  
  
He hung up the phone and walked over to a nearby window. Throwing it open he stuck his head out to see if anyone was down there. Bringing his head back in Dewey turned to the band with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Guys... There's basket down there."  
  
"What kind of basket?" Asked Laurie, pushing herself out of her chair to join him at the window. Um... a brown one?" said Dewey sarcastically.  
  
Laurie smacked him lightly on the arm and stuck her head out as well, "He's right." She said bringing her head back. Dewey rolled his eyes, "Good to know I'm not seeing things."  
  
By that time Zach had joined them at the window and was peering down to see, "uh... it's kind of moving."  
  
"What do you mean 'kind of moving'?" Tomika said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Exactly what I said!"  
  
"This isn't going to turn into the creature from the Blue Lagoon is it?" Asked Freddy suspiciously. Laurie turned to him.  
  
"Of course not idiot. For one thing The Creature from The Blue Lagoon was Brooke Shields."  
  
Freddy stuck out his tongue in response and Laurie shook her head as if to say 'The guy's fifteen and that's the best he can do..."  
  
"I'm going down to check it out." Said Dewey heading for the door. Minutes later he was back, carrying the basket and looking severely perplexed.  
  
"What's in it?" Asked Ned.  
  
Dewey stayed silent and walked slowly over to the table, apparently oblivious to the chorus of 'Dewey? Dewey what is it?' and 'Dewey man what happened?'  
  
Dewey set the basket down on the table and gently moved the pile of blankets in it aside. The whole room collectively gasped.  
  
There was a baby nestled in the blankets, perhaps six or seven weeks old, sound asleep. There was a long silence and then Dewey spoke.  
  
"There was a note with her. Not particularly helpful." He dug around in his jeans pocket for a while before producing a crumpled up word processed note which he gave to Ned who read it aloud.  
  
"_'She's allergic to Bananas._'"  
  
"That's it?" Katie asked incredulously. Ned nodded grimly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Laurie, not taking her eyes off the baby.  
  
"Take her to the police?" Ned suggested.  
  
"But they'll put her in a home!" Katie protested.  
  
"Well we can't keep her Katie!" Ned argued, "It's illegal for one. And second, someone might claim her!"  
  
There was a silence when everyone just looked at Ned like he was crazy.  
  
"Ned," said Laurie slowly "First, the only person who would claim that they lost their baby is if they were psycho. You don't put up posters saying '_Lost baby_...' because the likelihood of leaving your baby somewhere by accident is very small unless you were Joey and Chandler or perhaps Menopausal. Second, the person who left that baby here obviously meant to leave it here or they wouldn't have put the note in the basket."  
  
"Dude, I gotta agree with short stuff here. What can the police do except put this kid in a home?" Dewey put a hand on Laurie's shoulder.  
  
"But... We can't keep her!" Ned repeated, "I'm taking her to the police station."  
  
**_Three hours later..._**  
  
Laurie sat glumly behind the keyboard, playing a sad melody and occasionally breaking off to stare into space and then picking up exactly where she left off. Dewey had taught her a few tunes when she was younger and they had always stuck with her.  
  
The rest of the band sat around with grim expressions, even Freddy. Ned had been really determined to take the baby to the nearest police station. He really couldn't expect a warm reception when he returned.  
  
Zach sighed "Well... I guess we couldn't keep her... right?"  
  
"You're not saying she should be sent to a home?" Marta sent a disgusted look Zach's way. He shook his head.  
  
"No, but where would she have gone otherwise?"  
  
There was a silence. Zach was right, really, but it didn't really make it any better.  
  
The door slammed. Ned was home. Nobody moved from their positions.  
  
Ned walked into the living room, cradling the sleeping baby in his arms. Everyone looked up in surprise. Ned held up his free hand.  
  
"No, we're not keeping her," Everyone deflated, "But she is staying for Christmas. There's a family waiting to adopt her in January but right now they're in Aspen and they're un-reachable. Happy?"  
  
Laurie stood and made her way over to her uncle. She caught him in a light embrace "Thanks." She whispered. Ned smiled and handed the baby to her, "We have to name her." He announced to everyone.  
  
"Cool!" Alicia jumped up, excited. The baby had awoken by now and was staring around at everyone with big green eyes.  
  
The naming process was more difficult than expected. Arguments arose and names were issued by the bucketful. An hour later the group were still discussing it.  
  
"I still think we should call her Nemo." Dewey repeated for the fifth time, only to be pelted with cushions.  
  
"What about Juliet?" offered Tomika. Everyone thought about it.  
  
"I like it." approved Katie.  
  
"Me too." Zach concurred.  
  
"Me three." Ned smiled. He turned to Marta who was now holding the baby, "do the 'I's' have it?"  
  
The rest of them nodded. "Then that settles it Kiddo," said Dewey, putting his face close Juliet's "You got yourself a new name."

* * *

Too over the top? Oh well. Too late now. Flames are pointless.... I'm a pyromaniac!!!  
  
Please review!!

Take care

Officer BudBabe


	5. Mr Magic

Hiya guys, yeah I realised a lil' too late that I goofed up that name in the chapter. I wasn't paying attention to my mutinous hands and they typed Alicia instead of Marta. Sorry! I would have taken it away and changed it but someone had already reviewed and I didn't want to lose the review! Speaking of which...  
  
Shout-outs  
  
**Nanners77:** I have heard of that website, it is cool isn't it? Glad you liked the chapter and lemme know if you have any ideas about what could happen!  
  
**Evil nymph15:** Good to know you're enjoying the story!  
  
**Mika**: Hello again. Look I don't want to start a fight but if you hate this story so much why do you keep reading it? A bigger person would just leave it and stop being so petty. Thank you for not annoying me more than you do.  
  
**Marcy Bayd:** Thanks for spotting my goof! Like I said before, I would have changed it but Nanners77 had already reviewed and I didn't want to lose the review. I hope you keep on enjoying the story!  
  
**Tis I Vikki:** 'Leesten very carefally, I vill say zis... only vunce.' Of course I've seen Allo Allo! It's so funny! Thank you for another lovely review! I'm writing this about ten minutes after you left my house! Have a good time in Southampton! Sorry I couldn't make it!  
  
**Rockin awesome x**: Good to know you think it's interesting! If you have any ideas, surely let me know-That goes for everyone!  
  
OKey dokes, On with the chapter!  
  
**Chapter five**  
  
**_Saturday, 19th December  
_**  
Juliet had been in the apartment for two days and Laurie was not making her self popular with the infant by trying to bathe her. She and Katie had gotten Ned to give them some Cash and they had gone shopping for the child to buy sleep suits and things.  
  
Katie and Laurie had gotten to be close friends over the days they had known each other. Katie had a gentle, caring disposition which made her almost angelic were it not for the party girl side of her. Boy did Katie know how to _rock._  
  
Juliet screamed until she was purple when Laurie held her just over the tub of water situated in the middle of the Living room. The teenager had never realised such a tiny thing could make so much mess. The beige boarding trousers and vest Laurie was wearing were covered in dark splashes.  
  
Ned and Dewey had gone off to get a takeaway, which handily, as Laurie pointed out, got them out of having to be around when Juliet was bathed.  
  
"Come on," Laurie tried to coax as Juliet screamed harder, wriggling her tiny body in Laurie's grasp. Freddy emerged from the kitchen, where most of the band had congregated until they went home. Freddy however, stuck around eating them out of house and home. Laurie rolled her eyes 'Oh _great._' She thought mutinously.  
  
Freddy held his hands over his ears, "Make it_ stop_." He whinged. Laurie huffed indignantly.  
  
"Of course Freddy. Hold the baby while I get my magic wand out of my bra!" She retorted moodily.  
  
"You're so annoying!"  
  
"Nice to know you're not pissing me off for nothing!" Laurie mimicked what Freddy had said to her two days before. "You could just leave you know!"  
  
Freddy stuck his chin out defiantly, "No."  
  
"Why not?" Laurie sighed, exasperated, "its bad enough that I have to deal with one baby!"  
  
"You're holding her wrong!"  
  
"Well you do it then, Mr. Magic!" Laurie held out Juliet, who was still crying her little lungs out. Freddy rolled his eyes to heaven and seized the howling bundle of annoyance, placing her gently in the crook of his arm, motioning to Laurie to give him a towel. She passed him the one she had been using to dry herself and Freddy threw it over his shoulder, then motioning for another towel. Obtaining one he wrapped it around Juliet and placed her over his shoulder as if he was burping her.  
  
"Can you put some slow music on?" he said absently to Laurie, rubbing the baby's back. Laurie stood, dumbfounded for a moment and shook herself mentally and reverted back to her self.  
  
"A please would be nice." She muttered vaguely, wandering over to the CD player. Spying a Simply Red CD she slipped that into the disc player. Immediately a slow melody filled the apartment:  
  
'_Every time we say goodbye  
  
I die a little  
  
Every time we say goodbye  
  
I wonder why a little  
  
Why the Gods above me  
  
Who must be in the know  
  
Think so little to me  
  
They allow you to go'  
_  
Freddy swayed gently around the apartment with Juliet, who by now had reduced herself to occasional hiccups. Laurie watched on bewildered; as Freddy went on to sing the next verse softly to the baby. Laurie heard it as a whisper, but he was definitely singing along with the record:

'_When you're near There's such an air  
  
Of Spring about it  
  
I can hear a lark somewhere  
  
Waiting to sing about it  
  
There's no love song finer  
  
But how strange the change  
  
From major to minor  
  
Every time we say goodbye...'  
_  
Juliet had fully quietened down now and Freddy took the child from his shoulder. Kneeling next to the baby tub he laid her in and began to wash her. What's more, it looked like Juliet was actually enjoying it. Freddy glanced up to smirk at Laurie, who was stood with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"You're... You're kidding me!" she spluttered. Freddy's smirk got a little wider. Laurie was at the end of her tether. She huffed and flopped down on the other side of the tub, reaching her finger in for Juliet to grasp.  
  
"You just danced around with her." she muttered mutinously. Freddy heard and grinned, "I can't help it if the Ladies adore my romantic nature." Laurie raised an eyebrow " What romantic nature? You proabbly drugged her."  
  
"Nope." Freddy said in his trademark over confidant voice, "Juliet just couldn't resist me."  
  
"Well I managed it." Laurie shot back, wrinkling her nose. Freddy shook his head, "Whatever."  
  
"Oh I'm not even going to start that again." Laurie leaned over the tub to reach behind Freddy for her sweater. Finding it just out of her reach Laurie exhaled heavily, puffing out her cheeks. Freddy grinned at her, "That's an attractive look." He said reaching over to get her sweater for her. Laurie took her sweater from his soapy grasp, nodding her gratitude "Well you're the only other person here. Pray tell, who am I trying to impress?" she said silkily, slipping her sweater on and zipping it up.  
  
"You know you want me." Said Freddy big headedly, lifting Juliet out of the water. Laurie stared at him like he was a Martian, "What you mean in the universe where you're Shane West and actually a half decent guy?"  
  
"I'm decent!" Freddy protested indignantly, wrapping Juliet in a towel and cradling her in the crook of his arm.  
  
Laurie smiled patronisingly and reached over the tub. She patted Freddy lightly on the head "OK you think that. But If I agreed with you, then we'd both be wrong."  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again-You are so annoying!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not-_Shit_!"  
  
Laurie fell backwards, laughing manically. This time it was Freddy who looked at her like she just fell from the sky. When Laurie laughed - when she _really_ laughed, it was pure filth. Freddy also noticed when Laurie opened her mouth so wide, he could count her fillings. She had five in total, all in the top row of teeth.  
  
"You are such a.... such a... loser!" Laurie gasped for breath. She was completely red in the face from her laughing fit and there were tears of mirth streaming down her flushed face. She wiped them away with her sleeve and then there was silence in the absence of Laurie's sudden outburst of mad laughter. Freddy glanced down at Juliet, whom he was still holding. She had fallen fast asleep, one of her little hands clamped on to his shirt. She was sort of cute, Freddy decided, twisting himself so that he could put Juliet in the Moses basket Ned had bought. Laurie was staring at him.  
  
"Hey Loser." She muttered, bringing Freddy out if his reverie, "Don't you think she's a little young for you?"  
  
Immediately Laurie felt bad for initiating Name calling as it was a subject she was infinitely tender about. She opened her mouth to apologize when Freddy interrupted.  
  
"Was the name calling necessary?" said Freddy moodily, turning to face her "Rabbit?"  
  
Laurie's hand was wrapped around his face faster than they could both blink "I told you never to call me that!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh, so it's OK for you to call people names but they're not allowed to call you one dumb little name that doesn't mean anything?" Freddy's face was stinging and he could feel a hand print forming. Tears of anguish prickled at his eyes but he ignored them.  
  
"Who said it didn't mean anything?" Laurie yelled. They were both standing now "I was about to apologize but no, you had to let your mouth over take your mind!"  
  
"Well what does it mean then?" Freddy shouted back heatedly.  
  
"None of your fucking business!" Laurie stomped off into the kitchen. Amazingly, Juliet hadn't moved throughout the entire exchange. Freddy ran an exasperated hand through his hair and followed Laurie into the Kitchen, determined that their little spat wasn't over.  
  
Laurie was stood with her back to Freddy as he entered the kitchen. "I think it is my business, don't you Laurie?" Freddy spat. Laurie turned around, almost crimson with rage.  
  
"How dare you even _think _that!" she hissed, "It's nobody's business unless I choose to tell them! You don't know a thing about misery! You don't know _a damn thing_ about abuse!"  
  
It just slipped out. Laurie clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her self. Freddy stared at her for a minute.  
  
"Who hurt you Laurie?" Freddy asked quietly. Laurie averted her gaze "Get out." She murmured in a low voice.  
  
"No."  
  
All the anguish Laurie thought she had been crying out over the years suddenly came to her in one big adrenaline rush. Her hands were balled into fists and Laurie could almost feel the crescent shapes from her nails cutting into her. Memories of the dream kept flashing in front of her eyes. That along with the red haze that was settling made it damn near impossible to see.  
  
_"...crying behind closed doors like the weak little rabbit you are... You don't see anyone else crying about their woes and fears because they're tough and they're strong and you're just weak and running away from everything!"_ Laurie's father's voice was inside her head, shouting. Laurie's first instinct was to cry but she bit her lip until she could taste blood.  
  
"Get _out_." She said again.  
  
Freddy stood watching the seething young woman and shook his head "No." he said again. Laurie looked up at him. The expression in her eyes was that of an animal caught in a trap.  
  
"Why won't you leave?" she said weakly. It looked like it was taking all her effort not to crumple to the floor and dissolve into sobs. Freddy opened his mouth to reply, and couldn't. He covered it well.  
  
"Because I won't."  
  
Laurie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and the force of the sent her mind reeling. She backed into a counter and slid to the floor, her back against the cabinet.  
  
Freddy didn't quite understand what happened next. He felt like some invisible force was pushing him toward Laurie. Gently he reached down to take one of her hands. Quickly and instinctively Laurie jerked away.  
  
"You haven't got any scars." Freddy murmured, thinking back to all the short skirts Laurie had pranced around the apartment in.  
  
"It wasn't _that_ kind of abuse." Laurie whispered. Freddy's face was confused for a second and then understanding crept in to play and He turned a funny shade of grey.  
  
"Oh my God." He managed to choke out in a strained voice "Oh my God Laurie I'm so sorry."  
  
"Everybody's sorry," Laurie said quietly, "Nobody helps."  
  
Freddy didn't know how to answer. Again he reached out to Laurie to put his hand on hers but she jerked away, "Don't touch me." She retorted. Freddy looked surprised, "Why not?"  
  
Laurie looked up at Freddy. She looked him straight in the eye and said "Because I don't trust you."

* * *

Hmm kay. I'm leaving this here because I want the next chapter to be a POV thing plus I'm kinda tired. Please review!!  
  
Take Care,  
  
Officer BudBabe


	6. Deep thoughts

Hey guys I'm back. Like I said this is going to be a POV chapter from Laurie and Freddy's points of view. Enjoy!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
**Rockin awesome x**: Thanks for the support-I didn't want to make Laurie good with the baby cuz that would be too obvious so I made her crap with children and that left Freddy. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Mika**: Oh Look. You're back. Note how I haven't actually stopped writing the story and curled up in a ball to die. Also; you didn't answer my question- Why are you still reading this story if it's as crap as you say it is?  
  
**Vikki/Hilza/Arwen**: Thanks for the glittering review and advice my darlin'! Luv ya to bits and can you tell me what time I need to be at your house on thursday?  
  
**Marcy Bayd**: Here's a cookie for you! You've reviewed every chapter of the story right from the start!  
  
**Strokes**: You don't sound like a moron... I'm not actually sure whether she was raped or not... I kinda left it for the readers to decide and then they could make it as dark as they wanted. I hope you like the story though!  
  
**Chapter six  
**  
**_Freddy's POV_**  
  
"Because I don't trust you."  
  
I stared at Laurie for a minute. This girl I had been verbally tormenting behind her back to Frankie for as long as she had been there. I felt the cold hand of guilt creep up on me but then I got angry. She didn't trust me?  
  
Turning around I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. Stepping out into the cold night air I halted for a minute to stare back up at the apartment window, allowing myself to wonder if Laurie would be alright.  
  
I was full of conflicting emotions. I felt guilty about being so nasty to Laurie but I felt angry too-It wasn't as if I had been attacking the weak. Laurie had a strong attitude and the girl knew her own mind. She was so stubborn sometimes it was impossible.  
  
_That doesn't make it right though_ a soft voice whispered at the back of my head. I frowned _'What are you talking about?'  
_  
_Dewey and Ned told you not to call her that name but you did anyway_ the voice scorned gently. Mentally, I jumped to my own defence _'I was angry-and she called me a Loser first!'_  
  
_So? You were aware of the stigma attached to the name_ The voice reminded me of my father and I shivered. My father had been dead for four years. I allowed myself to miss him for the duration of the conversation within my own mind.  
  
_'But nobody told me... I could never have guessed it was that bad...'_ I practically felt my brain sigh.  
  
_Laurie won't allow herself to trust you because of that name. When she sees you it will be all she can remember. Maybe it's time you became a person she could trust._  
  
_'But she hates me... and I don't exactly like her... How am I supposed to do that?'_ I thought, confused. The voice didn't answer.  
  
I trudged down the street that led to my house. Letting myself in I tried to stay quiet. Everything was dark except for the glow of the TV in the front room and I heard familiar voices.  
  
'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'  
  
My mother was watching _Ghandi_, one of my father's favourite movies. She was a strong woman, my mother. She had held up remarkably when my father had died but every so often she could get out _Ghandi_ and sob into a cup of coffee. I allowed her that. It was her way of grieving. She loved my dad so much. I thought losing him was going to kill her.  
  
He was killed in a car accident when I was eleven. For days he was on life support. All the doctors said the prospects looked grim and his body was too battered to be brought back to us. But the weird thing was, he seemed to be hanging on and hanging on and not slipping away. The Doctors said it was remarkable that he stayed around for so long. It was only when my Mom and I sat with him one afternoon and held each of his hands and my mom whispered to him "It's OK Greg. If you want to go, go. We'll be alright, don't worry about us."  
  
He was dead within the hour. My mom held my hand while they took his body away  
  
I thought about that for a long time afterwards. It occupied my thoughts when there was nothing else I could think about. It made me wonder why people woke up from Comas when people around them said a certain thing, like _'I Love you.'_ Or _'I need you.'_ And they died when they were told it was OK for them to go. I asked my mom about it.  
  
"Permission," She said to me "That's all he needed. Permission."  
  
My dad was stubborn too. When he knew he didn't want to do something he wasn't about to relent on anything. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. The line in the movie kept coming back to me.  
  
_'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'  
_  
I guess Ghandi was right. If you kept hurt people because you were hurt, pretty soon the whole world was just one big emergency. Maybe Laurie should think about that. I felt bad for her because she had been through hell but it didn't mean she had to be poison to a guy who didn't know any better right?  
  
'But I knew better the next time.' I muttered to myself guiltily. I thought about it until I fell asleep, reaching no conclusion whatsoever.

* * *

**_Laurie's POV_**  
  
Freddy shut the door behind him. I heard him clatter down the stairs and out of the apartment building.  
  
For a few minutes I just stared into space, trying to deduct what had happened. Nothing came to me. Juliet began to whimper in the other room, waking up for the first time since Freddy had put her in her basket.  
  
Starting out of my reverie, I crawled on my hands and knees into the living room. Seating myself on the floor beside the basket, I picked Juliet up and rocked her gently. The infant looked up at me as if to say 'Where did Freddy go?'  
  
Eventually she fell asleep again and I put her back in her basket. Ned and Dewey retuned with Chinese. I told them Freddy took off home because his mother had called and that was the end of that.  
  
Later on at night, when I was lying in bed I speculated on the little annoying voice that had told me it was time to start trusting people again. I did trust more people now but I knew I had to start trusting Freddy at some point. I couldn't go back to England with all that bad feeling hanging over me. But why did it have to be so hard?  
  
It wasn't as if Freddy had known about that name but my heart still stopped every time I heard him say it. Also, it wasn't as if I had been the nicest person in the world to him but he wasn't exactly a victim for goodness sake. The guy could stand up for himself. He knew exactly which buttons to press that pissed me off and tormented me every chance he got. His arrogance was overwhelming and the over confidant attitude was extremely annoying.  
  
In addition to that, I don't think I was his favourite person either. I know I did stuff that annoyed him and I had to confess sometimes I did it deliberately just to piss him off. Like... lowering the drum seat (Kind of obvious but still), steaming up the bathroom when I had a shower, that sort of thing.  
  
My heart sank when I realised Freddy probably wouldn't want me to trust him even I had wanted to right then. The real problem lay in the fact that I didn't know how to trust people now. Sure, I did trust some people but that had just sort of happened... I wouldn't know where to start.  
  
Reaching over to my bedside cabinet I pulled out a notebook and pencil. Writing stuff down always makes me feel better. It's like I can actually see my thoughts and everything becomes so much clearer.  
  
Clicking on my bedside lamp I flipped the notebook open. Scrawling down what I hoped would be a logical plan of action in the form of a mind map I wrote until I ran out of ideas. I read back what I had written.  
  
_Get on speaking terms with Freddy through civility?_  
  
OK. Good start.  
  
Throwing my notebook across the room in frustration I resolved to carry out my one and only strategy and see where it went from there.

* * *

OK it's a short-ish chapter but I'm done with POV's for a while. Look for a new chapter soon!  
  
Take care  
  
Officer BudBabe 


	7. Doors of Happiness

Hiya-I'm back! I know I haven't written for a while and I'm sorry but I've been incredibly busy!!

Shout outs

**Strokes: **Yeah I thought it would be good if we could start softening Freddy up a little-but not too much because that would be kind of illogical. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hopelesslydevoted12**: Yeah you do sound like a psychiatrist but you got it spot on! Go you!

**Nanners77**: I will have a look at your Orli site, fellow devotee! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Vikki**: You'll never guess what!! I saw Michellie in BHS this morning!! She was pricing stuff and I kind of yelled 'MICHELLIE!!' across the shop and we had a nice chat! I'll try and include Dewey a bit more in this chapter just for you!

**Katie kins**: How are you luv? Thank you very much for your review-I think you may have scared Mika a bit because she certainly hasn't reviewed since you got in touch! Hee hee! It's your birthday par-tay this weekend-Let me know what time and stuff soon eh? Hope you enjoy this chapter if you happen to read it!

**Nay**: You've made your point but I have really nothing to counter it with except... Each to their own. The world spins on.

**Marcy Bayd**: No I didn't like the POV chapter either-it won't be happening again. I just needed to make sure the readers knew what was going on inside the characters heads. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter seven**

* * *

**Sunday, 19th December**

Freddy awoke the next morning and held his head tenderly as the wintry sun gleamed through the windows. He had forgotten to shut the curtains.

Casting a glance over at his clock Freddy saw it was ten-thirty. He didn't have to be at band practise until twelve. Rolling out of bed Freddy dressed casually in a grey long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. Throughout all of this the one thing on his mind was 'What the hell am I going to do?'

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Freddy stared long and hard at his reflection. Squeezing some gel on to his hands he began the chore of spiking his blonde hair up. Washing the excess gel from his hands a few moments later Freddy reached for his toothbrush.

Ten minutes later, after tidying himself up, Freddy wandered downstairs and found his mother crashed out on the couch, a box of tissues and an empty box of chocolates nearby. Resolving not to wake her, Freddy draped a throw over his mother's sleeping for and scribbled a note, saying that he was out at Band practise and wouldn't be back till late.

Throwing on a jacket Freddy grabbed his skateboard from the hall closet and headed outside.

Frost was everywhere and the morning was bitterly cold. Freddy threw his skateboard to the ground and boarded. Gliding through the streets he ignored everything around him. He pretended he was flying. Freddy loved the feeling, like there was no one else, just him.

"Freddy!"

All of a sudden, the only thing Freddy could see was the sky. He lay on the pavement, winded with his eyes closed. He could hear one pair of feet thumping toward him.

"Freddy?"

Freddy opened his eyes so he was squinting. Above him stood Katie, completely kitted out for winter in a white mohair sweater and ripped jeans underneath a raider jacket. Her brunette hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she was biting her lip-either she was worried or trying really hard not to laugh.

"Hey dude. You OK?"

Freddy hoisted himself up on his elbows, "Well I never remember my ankle being the size of a grapefruit before." It was true. Katie followed Freddy's gaze and gasped. She dropped to her knees next to him.

"Does this hurt?" she gently prodded his ankle. Freddy howled in pain "The answer to that would be yes." Katie said quietly. "Come on," She hauled herself to her feet "The apartment's pretty close by. Ned will know what to do."

Awkwardly Katie helped Freddy to his feet, or rather to his foot. With one arm slung around Katie's shoulders Freddy managed to hop to the apartment where they met Zack just arriving. Together the three tackled the first two flights of stairs, but then faced the same problem Laurie and Freddy had the day Laurie had had her migraine.

"One of us is going to have to drag you up there Freddy." Said Katie, glancing at Zack. Freddy protested for a while until he saw no way around it.

"Ouch dude! Watch the foot!"

"Sorry! This isn't exactly easy you know!"

With Katie holding his Good foot by the ankle and his bad foot by the back of the calf and Zack dragging him up the narrow stairway by his armpits, Freddy was not exactly having the time of his life.

After what seemed like an hour to his now aching back, the threesome made it to the apartment. Dewey and Ned were playing with Juliet in the living room. Katie and Zack flinched as they heard Laurie's tuneless singing in the shower.

"Jeez Freddy what did you do man?" Dewey hauled Freddy to his feet by the scruff of his neck and held him there.

"Somebody," Freddy shot a glare at Katie, who averted her gaze guiltily, "Made me fall off my skateboard and I hurt my ankle."

"You need ice." Ned diagnosed, gently prodding Freddy's ankle. Freddy gave a yowl of pain and Laurie bolted out of the bathroom, wrapped in a baby blue dressing gown, hair soaking wet.

"Who on earth is screaming like a little girl out here?" she caught sight of Freddy, "Jesus. What happened to you?"

"Fell of my skateboard." Freddy said between gritted teeth, "And I do not scream like a little girl."

The room noticeably tensed, waiting for Laurie's reaction. They had been subjected to one or two of Laurie and Freddy's spats and really hadn't enjoyed it. To their surprise however, Laurie just shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the freezer to search out a bag of peas. Even Freddy looked confused.

Dewey helped Freddy over to the couch and took the bag of peas from Laurie. He slapped the cold hard vegetables onto Freddy's swelling ankle, who yelled out in pain again.

"Aw don't be such a candy-ass." Dewey gave his shoulder a playful slap "Ned can you strap this?" he said pointing to Freddy's ankle. Ned nodded. Dewey turned to Katie and Zack.

"While other kids were fishing water snakes out of the river with their bare hands at summer camp, Ned was in the nurse's cabin learning how to suck poison out of a flea bite." He stage whispered. Zack and Katie sniggered.

"Dewey, that's not true," Ned scolded, hoisting himself up on the kitchen counter to reach the top of the cupboard. He grabbed a red box from the top shelf and jumped down as nimbly as a thirty year old man could. (Which wasn't very.)

Freddy ankle was strapped with a phenomenal amount of fuss. In the end Laurie (As a joke) put a strip of surgical tape of Freddy's mouth. It was funny until they realised they couldn't get it off without really hurting the guy.

After ten minutes of Dewey trying to pull the tape off excruciatingly slow, Laurie rolled her eyes and jumped off her perch that was the window seat. Elbowing her way through the small crowd that had congregated around Freddy as the band had arrived, she slipped her fingernails under the end of the tape a little. Laurie looked Freddy straight in the eye, "I'm going to pull this off really quickly OK?"

Freddy shook his head in an urgent way that signified that this was clearly not OK. His hands went up to grab Laurie's wrist in an effort to get them as far away from him as possible. She batted one hand away, and gently pried the other one off her wrist, finger by finger.

"Look," She said, irritated, "I can't say I'm not enjoying the quiet but I'm trying to be a good person here so just let me do this or you will have this tape on your mouth for the rest of your life. Understand?"

Freddy nodded timidly. After all, the girl did have hold of something that was stuck to his face.

Laurie gave a small smile of triumph, "On my count," she said, holding up three fingers on her free hand, "One."

"_Arghhhhh!!!_" Freddy yelled as the surgical tape was ripped from his face, leaving him to yell as much as he wanted. He glared daggers at Laurie who held up the tape, smiling innocently. Juliet, who was propped up with countless cushions a little way away from him on the couch, gurgled in what sounded like glee. Freddy looked over at the infant, "Oh you think that's funny do you?"

"Careful Freddy," Marta joked, "This could turn into _'Big Daddy'_ before you know it."

But Freddy wasn't listening because his eyes were transfixed on Juliet, "She smiled!" he said excitedly, not taking his eyes off the baby. Immediately everyone's attention was on the child. A chorus of 'Really?', 'No Way!' and 'Ohmigosh!' filled the room. Freddy inched closer to Juliet, "Come on Kiddo, smile for me again!"

Laurie knelt by the sofa, staring at Juliet, "Freddy, it was probably wind." She said quietly. Freddy shook his head stubbornly, "No way! There is no way that was gas! She smiled at me. Ju-li-et!" he enunciated in a singsong voice.

Juliet blinked at the sound of her name. Her baby-sized gaze flitted to Freddy and her mouth suddenly widened into one of those heartbreaking baby smiles that you have to pry some people off the ceiling after.

Everyone in the room collectively went 'Awwww....' And looked at each other happily. Dewey picked Juliet up off the sofa and spun her around, talking baby talk at her. Coming from Dewey this was rather scary. Ned went back to strapping Freddy's ankle and he slapped the bag of peas back on it when he was finished.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Freddy sat on the sofa and complained. Marta, Tomika and Dewey fussed over Juliet. Laurie and Katie found Coconut rum, White rum and a mixture of other things and Laurie set about teaching Katie how to make Bahama Mama's (A/N: Absolutely gorgeous cocktail. Actual recipe on the bottom of the page) Ned protested at first but Laurie assured him a very small amount of alcohol went into them. She made an entire batch and passed them around.

"These are really great Laurie." Zack complimented, making the brunette blush. Freddy for once, sat quietly and speculated on the day. Laurie hadn't fought with him once... in fact, she had only spoken to him twice. A strange feeling bestowed itself upon his chest. A sort of ache, like he was forgetting something. It wasn't possible that he was missing the slanging matches... right?

No, that couldn't be it; Freddy mentally shook the thought from his head.

Katie and Zack agreed to help Freddy home as Dewey pointed out the Freddy's mother was 'still tripping' over the last time Dewey had offered to take them all home.

Freddy hobbled out of the apartment, clutching onto chairs and inanimate objects to stop himself from falling over. Once he was down the first two flights of stairs Katie and Zack grabbed one of his arms and helped him down the stairs and out of the building.

The threesome walked for two blocks in silence until Zack finally broke the ice, "Hey Katie, you know those drinks that Laurie taught you how to make?"

"Bahama Mamas and yeah. What about them?"

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

From in between the two of them Freddy piped up, "Why are they named that?"

Katie thought, "I think Laurie said it's because they were ideal for cheering up the Lovesick. She said she practically lived on them when she was in Spain." (A/N: I kid you not. The menu actually said they were ideal for cheering up the lovesick. And I have to agree with it. It was a bloody lush cocktail.)

Freddy rolled his eyes "I'm sure they are."

"Each to their own." Katie gently warned. Zack glanced at Freddy "I noticed you and Laurie didn't fight today. Or speak very much for that matter."

"No well that was her choice. She doesn't have to annoy me so much you know." Freddy said stubbornly. Katie frowned, "No, but you don't have to be so horrible to her. She's had a rough time."

"Yeah she was abused, I know." Freddy looked at his strapped leg guiltily. Katie and Zack glanced at each other, "How do you know that?"

Freddy shrugged "She told me."

"Do you know who she was abused by Freddy?" Katie asked quietly. Freddy shook his head, "Her father."

Freddy was quiet for a long time "Shit." He finally whispered under his breath.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Zack and Katie helped Freddy up his porch steps where he quietly assured them he would be alright from. The pair walked down the paths and stopped at the end to watch Freddy struggle inside. Katie turned to Zack.

"D'you think they'll ever be OK with each other?" Zack shrugged.

"I don't know. We can only hope."

Katie shook her head, "There shouldn't be so much unhappiness around Christmas. It's just wrong."

Zack gently took Katie's hand, "Then talk happiness," He said seriously. He tilted her chin upwards with his free hand so she would look him in the eyes "The world is sad enough without our woe." And ever so gently, he kissed her.

Katie melted into the kiss without a second thought. She had never thought about Zack in the romantic sense but this kiss was definitely making her change her mind.

The pair broke apart and without a word, walked into the night as one.

Freddy hobbled into the kitchen to find his mother, Joy, sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine.

"Hey mom." He greeted quietly. Joy looked up "Hi honey. What happened to your ankle?"

"I fell off my skateboard this morning. Ned strapped it for me." Freddy eased himself into a chair with great care.

His mother nodded, "OK. Do you want some Tylenol?" Freddy nodded. "How about some dinner to go with your painkillers?" Joy grinned. Freddy smiled back and Joy went about fixing some spaghetti. Freddy sat in silence, staring at the table. After a while Joy looked at him and smirked "Who is she then?"

Freddy jerked out of his reverie "What?"

This caused his mother's smile to widen "The girl you're thinking about."

Freddy shook his head quickly "I'm not thinking about a girl."

Joy poked him lightly in the ribs with the end of a spoon "Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too-Why am I so bad at that?" Freddy buried his head under his arms and slumped over the kitchen table.

"So," Joy plonked herself down next to her son "Who is she?"

"Nobody." Came the stubborn muffled reply.

"Ah, the famous imaginary girlfriend."

"She's not imaginary! I'm not thinking about a girl!"

"That's an Oxymoron, you moron. Come on, tell your mother." Joy was enjoying every second of this.

Freddy's head shot up from its resting place "Fine. We fight all the time and when we're not fighting, we're not talking. She's annoying and stubborn and she lowers the drum seat and steams up the bathroom when she has a shower!"

Joy carried on in the same tone of voice "And she's beautiful and funny and you can't help but stare at her sometimes right?"

Freddy looked horrified "No! Mom, trust me, I will _never_ think of Laurie that way OK?"

Joy laughed and ruffled her son's hair "Give it time baby."

"It's not going to happen! I don't wanna think of anyone that way yet! Especially not Laurie!"

Joy jumped out of her seat next to Freddy and went to check on the spaghetti "Kiddo, I don't know if you know this or not, but you don't decide when you fall in love or who you fall in love with. Nobody decides. It just... happens. Besides, you never know, this Laurie might make you happy."

They ate in silence and then Freddy wandered upstairs to bed, his mother's words fresh on his mind. Was it true? Could he have feelings for Laurie?

"No Way." Freddy murmured to himself, slipping under the covers.

"_Besides, you never know, this Laurie might make you happy."_ Joy's words rang in his ears.

"How could she make me happy? We'd only fight all the time." Freddy muttered.

_You've just been miserable for so long you've forgotten how happy some things can make you Freddy. _The voice was back _Remember kid, when one door of happiness closes another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door-in your case, about four years-that we do not see the door that has been opened for us._

* * *

OK. I think I'm going to leave it here for today, because I've been writing this for about two days. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!

_Talk happiness. The world is sad enough without your woe- **Orison Swett Marden**_

_When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door we do not see the one which has been opened for us -**Helen Keller**_

The recipe for a Bahama Mama is pretty simple. You need a little White Rum, a little Coconut Rum, Grenadine, Smooth Orange juice and Smooth Coconut juice. Mix all the ingredients using an electric blender and pour into a glass filled to the top with ice cubes. Sip through a straw. You can't go wrong! Do not drink if you are underage.


	8. Unexpected arms

Hi guys-I'm back with a fresh chapter!

**Shout outs**

**Snickers0**: I'm sorry for killing you hun but I'm glad you like the chapter!

**Hopelesslydevoted12**:I'm glad you thought that was funny. I was toying with the idea of keeping it because I had written half of it and then realised that the stairs were too narrow!

**Marcy Bayd**: Hooray! More cookies for you!

**Mellowyellow36**: Hey. When I read your review I was really shocked and now I don't know what to say apart from I'm really sorry and I hope stuff gets better for you. I can't really pretend to know how you feel but I'm not going to just carry on like other people. I'm just going to leave it at that but if you feel like reading on with the story, drop me another review. This chapter is especially for you.

**_Chapter eight_**

* * *

**Tuesday, 20th December**

'_ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod...'_ Katie's mind was racing as she sprinted up the stairway to the apartment. Pushing the door open she made a beeline for Laurie's room. There wasn't a practise scheduled for that day but she had to talk to Laurie.

"Laurie!" Katie flung herself on the figure that was splayed out on the bed reading a book.

Laurie jumped out of her skin but resumed her normal pose when she realised that Katie was a in a rather jumpy state.

"What is it?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. Katie flung her arms around Laurie in a big bear hug "I kissed Zack!"

Laurie sat stunned for a moment before Katie rocked back and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes bright with excitement. Laurie stared at her friend "So... This is a good thing?"

Katie nodded her head excitedly "Yes! He's taking me out for a Pizza tonight!"

Laurie smiled widely. She loved seeing her friend so happy "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm here! You always dress so pretty!" Laurie looked down at her torn T shirt and grey jogging bottoms. Looking back up she saw Katie smirking "Well... maybe not today."

Laurie thwacked Katie with a pillow "What kind of look do you want to go for?"

Katie shrugged and gestured to herself "Just different from this I guess. Something pretty."

Laurie frowned "Now we have a dilemma on our hands."

Katie gave her friend a light shove "Thanks!" Laurie giggled.

"You know I don't mean that. I mean," she said, hopping off the bed and heading toward the window to open the curtains "We have what Zack fell in love with right here," she gestured to wards Katie's clothes "However, you have to ask yourself- would you be happy with what you wore tonight if you were trying to please him? If not, this means that you have officially made a mistake in what you wear. Many wise fashion gurus have said wear as many styles as you want during your life. You don't need a trademark one. Also, you must never wear what you hate to please someone. Hmm..."

Laurie sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Katie, who looked thoroughly confused. Suddenly, Laurie's eyes lit up "I know!" she jumped off the bed, pulling Katie with her.

Laurie dragged her friend into the kitchen and stood her in the corner "Don't. Say. A word."

Grabbing the phone from its cradle Laurie dialled Zack's cell phone number. When he answered she replied to his 'hello?' with a nonchalant 'Hey Zack. How you doing?"

"Hey Laurie." Zack smiled into the phone. Nothing could spoil his mood today "I'm good. And yourself?"

"Can't complain. But sometimes I still do." Katie heard Zack chuckle faintly on the other line and felt her heart swell with excitement.

"Anyway," said Laurie conversationally "What's this I hear about you and Miss Katie Andre? Planning on treating her right I hope?"

"Of course."

"Good to hear." Laurie began pouring glasses of diet coke for herself and Katie "Now, I have a burning question I need to ask. What made you fall for Katie?" Laurie could practically see Zack grinning from ear to ear and waited patiently for his answer.

"I guess it was her beautiful personality. It's like... It's like her soul's shining through and that light... it's so bright. It's like you're out of the tunnel. And she's so small-I just wanna hold her every time I see her. Her fingers are so perfect as well. In fact all of her is perfect. I wouldn't care if she was wearing a sack of potatoes."

"Aww that's so lovely!" Laurie could feel happy tears building behind her eyes "Are you going to tell her that?"

Zack frowned on the other end of the line "You think I should?"

"Hell yeah. Well.... Except maybe the last part." Zack laughed "Alright. Well... Maybe."

"OK then cloud boy. I'll leave you to daydream a bit longer. Speak to you soon." Laurie hung up the phone and turned to Katie, who was biting her nails anxiously.

"You're a very lucky girl." Laurie pulled her friend into a hug, "What did her say about me?" Katie asked excitedly. Laurie shook her head and mimed zipping her lips. "Can't say. Come on-Let's find you something that'll knock his socks off!"

After two hours of careful deliberation over Laurie's wardrobe. The girls finally chose a cream roll neck sweater and teamed it with a beige stretch mini skirt and beige suede knee length boots. There had been some debate about wearing a mini skirt on the 20th of December but it had really suited Katie and she really wanted to wear it.

Sitting Katie down at her cluttered dressing table Laurie pulled Katie's hair up into a messy bun, and using curling gel she gently curled random parts of Katie's hair that were left down. Pulling a small bag out of her dresser drawer Laurie threw in a tube of clear mascara (In case of rain) a blush stick and a tube of clear lip gloss. Throwing that in the bag with the clothes she turned to Katie "That's you all set. Don't put the blush on too heavily-you know that right? What time are you meeting Zack?"

Katie checked her watch "At about four thirty. I've got an hour and a half."

Laurie nodded "OK. Go home. Get dressed and have a great time!"

Laurie ushered Katie out of the apartment and giving her one last good-luck hug and promising to call in the morning for details, Laurie shut the door behind her.

Leaning her back against the door Laurie sighed and stared around the empty apartment. Ned and Dewey had taken Juliet out for a walk so she had the apartment to herself.

It was so quiet. Not something Laurie usually associated with the apartment. Seeing the debris that littered the floor in the form of nappies, towels and empty bottles, she slowly walked around picking up random bits of rubbish.

The shrill ringing of the phone made Laurie jump three feet in the air. Skidding into the kitchen she managed to grab the phone of its hook before ending up on her back on the floor.

"Hello?" she gasped, rubbing the back of her head.

"Laurie?" her mother sounded concerned. Laurie's eyes widened.

"Mum! How are you?"

"Not too good, baby."

Laurie's heart sank. She hoisted herself up just enough so she could lean her back against the refrigerator door.

"They're letting him out?"

A long silence on the other end "Yes."

Laurie buried her face deep in her hands "How can they do this?" she moaned into the phone. Penny sighed.

"I don't know baby."

Laurie bit her lip so hard she drew blood but she knew that she mustn't cry. That was weak. And stupid. Only Babies cried.

* * *

Freddy hauled himself up the stairs with great difficulty on his crutches. Joy had insisted that he went to the doctor that morning who had re-strapped his ankle and given him crutches to walk on until it was better. He had been adamant that his mother stopped by Dewey's on the way home so he could collect his **Less Than Jake** CD that Dewey had borrowed.

Finally reaching the corridor, Freddy hobbled along to the apartment door and pushed it open gently. It looked empty. Deciding that he didn't really want a confrontation with Laurie, Freddy slipped inside silently and limped over to the CD rack. He picked out his CD, turned to leave and then froze.

Through the archway to the kitchen Freddy could see Laurie sat with her back to the refrigerator, staring blankly at the opposite wall. She had the phone nestled in her lap and the dial tone was bleating on endlessly. She had not even noticed Freddy had arrived.

Instantly Freddy was torn between wanting to know what was wrong and wanting to turn around and leave her alone. It could only end in another fight... couldn't it?

As quiet as a mouse, Freddy hopped over to the door and shut it quietly behind him.

'_She'll be OK. If I go and interrupt she'll hate me for it.'_ He thought to himself.

_What if she does something stupid?_

'_She's not going to do anything stupid... right?'_

Hobbling to his mother's car Freddy made a snap decision. Motioning for Joy to lower the window he handed her his CD and told her he would be staying for a last minute jamming session. Joy frowned but didn't say anything.

'_This doesn't mean anything.' _Freddy told his mind fiercely as he struggled up the staircase _'I don't like her, I'm just concerned for her.'_

_Yeah yeah._

Freddy hobbled all the way back up the stairs and into the apartment, as if he was just arriving. Looking into the kitchen he found Laurie in exactly the same place, the exact same expression plastered on her face. A heartbroken expression.

"Hey." He said quietly. Laurie stirred a little and looked at him "Hey." She whispered.

"Whatsa matter?"

Laurie shook her head. Freddy came further into the kitchen and sat himself down (with great difficulty) on the floor next to her. Taking a deep breath Freddy reached out to touch her hand, hoping that she wouldn't jolt away.

Freddy larger hand enveloped Laurie's smaller one and held it tight. Laurie's hands were soft but under his finger's touch Freddy could feel a small scar at the base of her thumb. Her hands looked so pale next to his, and her wrists were so thin. Her fingers felt cold as ice underneath his.

"Laurie, what happened?"

Laurie was staring at Freddy's hand cloaking her own. His hand was rough and slightly calloused, the fingers long and graceful in that strange masculine way that only few men have. It was like there was a baby flame laid over her hand. She looked up into Freddy's face. For the first time, Laurie saw genuine concern in his eyes-and it unnerved her. Sniffing a little she pulled her hand away-but gently, removing Freddy's hand with her free one and giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

"It's nothing." she said quietly hauling her herself to her feet and offering Freddy a hand, which he took. Pulling himself up Freddy grabbed hold of the counter for support "Is it about your dad?"

Laurie froze for a second and then turned herself around slowly "How do you know?" She asked weakly. Freddy suddenly twigged that even though Zack and Katie told him, it might have meant that he wasn't supposed to know. Deciding to make a weak attempt at saving his friend's asses he tried "It's pretty easy to guess Laurie."

"Zack and Katie told you didn't they?"

Freddy hung his head "Yes."

It was then that Freddy noticed that Laurie was biting her lip very hard. A thin line of blood was appearing at a split.

"You're bleeding." He stated simply. Laurie nodded.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because my dad's being let out of prison..." Laurie whispered. For a second she appeared to be the frail, skinny, under-developed child Freddy had seen in the pictures. Leaning back against the counter he exhaled heavily "Shit."

Laurie snorted "How d'you know?"

Freddy studied the small girl in front of him and said the first thing that came to mind "Are you going to cry?" _'Great Jones. Real mature.'_ His conscience smacked him upside the head.

Laurie shook her head stubbornly. Bringing her thumb up toward her bottom lip she gently wiped away the blood.

"Why not?" Freddy asked, perplexed.

"Because only weak little rabbits cry that's why!" She whispered fiercely and stomped out of the room, Freddy as fast on her heels as he could go with a bad leg. His crutches stood forgotten in the kitchen.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Laurie stopped, and turned with such a force that if her arms had been stuck out she might have taken off.

"I mean I'm not weak, and since only weak pathetic stupid people cry, I'm not crying!"

"That's Bullshit Laurie and you know it!" Freddy's voice began to rise and he held out a hand to steady himself.

"It's not!" she yelled back, turning to leave. A sudden lunge meant Freddy could grab hold of her arm. Laurie flinched and began to struggle against Freddy, frustration beginning to take hold as he was obviously quite a bit stronger than her.

Freddy had hold of both her arms by this time "Let go! Freddy just let me go! I hate you!" Laurie refused to look him in the eye and Freddy kept a firm grip on her arms.

"It's not stupid to cry Laurie and you know it!"

"It is! It's stupid to cry and I'm stupid!" Laurie wouldn't give up struggling although now big fat tears were making their way down her cheeks. Freddy suddenly jerked his hand up and roughly pushed some of the hair out of her face "Never say that again!" He said hotly "You're not stupid and you're not weak!"

"Yes I am!" Sobbed Laurie, collapsing forwards, burying her face in Freddy's chest "Yes I am and I hate you."

Freddy wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and whispered gently to her, stroking her hair "You're not Laurie, You're not. You're strong."

Laurie's sobs seemed to shake her whole body, the weight of her trauma multiplying and falling down her cheeks in clear droplets of crystal, dampening Freddy's shirt.

Freddy led the featherlike girl to her own bed where she lay, completely exhausted and sniffling.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered, reaching out blindly to catch some part of Freddy. Freddy stared at her flailing hand for a second and then caught hold of it in his own grasp. He lay down on the bed beside Laurie, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Freddy listened for her breathing to steady and watched Laurie sleep.

Gently he untangled his fingers from hers and left her to slumber peacefully on her bed. Slipping out of the apartment, Freddy walked home deep in thought. Why had he gone back to help her? Why had he been so afraid that she would do something stupid?

"This," Freddy muttered as he let himself into his house "sucks."

* * *

End of chapter!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!

Take care

Officer BudBabe


	9. Little Drummer Boy

Hey guys! School's ticking ever closer... I hate school.

Thanks to:

**Mika Ikasu Neko**

**Snickers0**

**Marcy Bayd**

Cookies and chocolate Freddies for all you guys!!!

**Hopelesslydevoted12**: I think Freddy might have a bit of a crush too-I'm trying to drag it out a bit since the story's only eight chapters long (Not including this one) If you have any ideas for sub-plots then I would gladly consider them. Cookies for you!

**Kiyone-Neutron642**: Thanks for the compliment. I was toying with the idea of having Laurie's dad find her, you know. Do you think that would be a bit appropriate though? Please feel free to review with any more ideas you may have. Cookies for you!

Chapter nine

**Wednesday, 21st December**

_Laurie was stood in the midst of falling snow. The beauty of it, the crispness and the almost pre-ordained precision of it made her smile. She held her hand out to catch some. It fell straight into her palm and Laurie revelled in the feeling of ice cold daggers on her hand. But then, even as it fell it did not feel cold. There was warmth in all of them. It almost felt like there was another hand holding hers._

"_You're Strong Laurie." Freddy's voice whispered to her, from somewhere on the wind. Laurie's head snapped up, looking for the blonde haired rebel of a drummer._

_THWACK!_

_A snowball hit Laurie square in the back and she jerked around din a robotic fashion. As soon as her mind registered who had thrown it, she screamed and flew toward them._

"_Olly!"_

_Jumping into his arms, she hugged the figure tightly. Olly 'Oophed' as Laurie's growing form impacted his. He wrapped his arms securely around Laurie and hugged her back._

"_What are you doing here?" Laurie's question was muffled as her face was pressed into Olly's thick scarf._

"_I'm here to talk to you, Pet."_

_Laurie drew back, her lags still wrapped around Olly's waist and looked him straight in the eye "What about?" She cocked her head to one side like Snow White listening to the animals._

"_Things." _

_Laurie smiled slightly, "I miss talking about things."_

"_So do I pet."_

"_Why did you have to leave me?"_

_Olly sighed "I don't know Pet. Believe me, there was nothing I wanted less."_

"_Dad didn't cry when you went."_

"_I didn't expect him to."_

_A long silence passed. Laurie found the curly hair at the back of Olly's neck and began to play with it between her thumb and index finger, as was a custom of hers. When she was small and couldn't sleep, Olly, who was seven years her senior would pick her up and rock her and her tiny hand would always find the same curl at the back of his neck.At least, that was before the accident. After, Laurie would sit on his lap while he was in the wheelchair and fling her arms around his neck._

"_I'm sad that you didn't get to go places with us. You should have seen Disneyland. Mum thinks you would have liked it."_

"_Do you talk about me a lot then?"_

"_Whenever it rains. Or whenever that old music video's on TV."_

_Olly frowned "What music video?"_

"_Little drummer boy."_

_At this Olly threw his head back and laughed out loud "Really?" He gasped between breaths. Laurie nodded, slipping out of her big brother's embrace and setting herself down in the snow again. Standing there she drank in her brother's form with her eyes. He had the same dark hair as her, but he was blessed with great big brown eyes-from their mother. Laurie was short and slender, whereas her brother was tall and well built._

"_Why aren't you in your wheelchair?" she asked, slipping her hand into Olly's and they walked through the snow._

_Olly shrugged "Don't need it anymore. In death we become beings of perfection, but perfection is only as we ourselves see it."_

_Laurie nodded and they walked in silence for a little longer. After a while Laurie's ears perked up to the sounds of 'Come, they told me Pa rum pa pum pum, a new born king to see Pa rum pa pum-"_

_Laurie screamed with laughter. Olly looked at her with innocent eyes "What?"_

"_You were singing it!"_

_Olly looked aghast "Oh I wasn't was I?"_

_Laurie nodded and started singing "Peace on earth, can it be? Years from now, perhaps we'll see..."_

_Olly covered his ears in mock pain "Laurie, sweetheart, you should see a Doctor about that voice of yours... perhaps get it taken out."_

_Laurie gave a squeal of indignance and began to chase her brother through the snow, both laughing like crazy as they went. Finally they both settled on a snow bank, breathing heavily._

"_You know, I started playing the drums because of you." Olly smiled at his baby sister._

"_I know you did. And by the way-who's this blonde kid I keep seeing you with?"_

_Laurie waved her hand in a dismissing form "That's just Freddy."_

_Olly raised an eyebrow "He didn't look like 'Just Freddy' when he practically carried you home that day."_

_Laurie gasped "You saw that?"_

"_Yeah. And even as we speak he's got his arms wrapped around you, listening to you breathe and watching you sleep because he's worried about you."_

_The reality of _why_ Freddy had been worried about her hit Laurie hard in the face "So you know then?" She asked Olly, her heart deflating._

_Olly nodded "Yeah. I know."_

"_I miss you Olly. I need you here with me." The tears began to trail down Laurie's cheeks but she wiped them away angrily. Olly scooted closer to his sister and pulled her into his warm embrace._

"_I want to be here wit you pet, but I can't. I'm in your heart though. You know that right?" Laurie nodded a little. Olly continued._

"_Besides you've got so many people who love you here. I need to let them take care of you. You've got your new friend and you've got Dewey and Uncle Ned. You've got Mom. He's not going to find you. This... Freddy will take care of that."_

_Laurie looked up at Olly in surprise "Freddy? But... we fight all the time and he hates me."_

"_Laurie... Look." Laurie looked around her and her mouth dropped open. Olly and herself were inside the apartment. Olly took her hand and led her towards her room._

_Inside Laurie lay sleeping on the bed. Next to her Freddy watched her sleep. Gently he reached up to stroke her hair and un-entwined his fingers from hers. Standing up he took the baby blue blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over her. Quietly Freddy slipped out of the apartment._

"_Are those the actions of someone who hates you?" Olly stared at his sister._

"_I... but... he..."Laurie spluttered. _

"_I know he said some things Laurie, but you have to forgive that... He didn't know."_

"_He knew the second time!"_

"_Ignorance takes a place in most people's lives. Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of you."_

_Laurie sniffed "When did you get wise?"_

_Olly laughed a little "Since he got to sit around all day and think."_

_They were silent for a long while. Finally, Olly laid a hand on Laurie's shoulder "if I could have changed things, I would have. I'm sorry Pet."_

_Laurie smiled sadly "Hey, Shit happens, fate, winding paths and all that."_

"_It's almost time for you to wake up."_

_Laurie threw her arms around Olly's waist "Don't leave me?"_

"_Never have and never will."_

"_Sing it for me?"_

_Olly sighed "You always liked embarrassing me huh?"_

_Laurie giggled a little "You know it. I'll miss you, little drummer boy."_

"_I'll miss you too, Angel."_

_Olly rocked Laurie gently as he sang:_

'**_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
_**

_**A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
**_

_**Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
**_

_**To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
**_

**_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _**

_**Peace on earth, can it be**_

_**Years from now, perhaps we'll see**_

_**See the day of glory**_

_**See the day when men of good will**_

**_Live in peace, live in peace again'_**

_Olly's soft voice rang in Laurie's ears as she drifted off into the sluggish world between asleep and awake._

The front door opened and the band filtered complaining about the weather. This woke Laurie up properly. She smiled as she remembered her dream, 'Little drummer boy' still playing softly in her head.

Getting out of bed Laurie realized she had slept in her clothes and felt horrible. Quickly changing into Khaki combats and a cream Bardot style cotton top. Smoothing her hair down she realized how greasy it was. Had it been like that yesterday?

Grabbing a clip from her dresser Laurie swept her greasy mane out of her face and quickly wiped the remnants of yesterday's mascara from under her eyes.

Walking out into the Living room Laurie saw a happy sight. Katie was settled in Zack's lap, who looked like he was king of the world. Tomika and Marta were chatting happily away to Ned, who was resting Julia on his lap. There was a kid Laurie had never met before rushing around in a hassled way with a notebook and tape measure. He reminded Laurie a lot of her grandmother. Sitting at the coffee table were two blonde girls Laurie had never met before, hard at work with drawings and such. It appeared that Freddy hadn't arrived yet. Laurie had already made a mental note to thank him for helping her the day before.

Waving a little at Katie, who beamed back at her, Laurie made her way into the kitchen where Dewey was stood in his dressing gown flipping pancakes. Not a pretty sight. Laurie wrinkled her nose but sat down anyway.

"How ya doin' Chickie?" Dewey shot her a smile and expertly flipped another pancake.

"I'm OK. I had a dream about Olly last night." Dewey froze Mid-flip.

"Really? Little drummer boy?"

Laurie nodded "Yeah. He's OK now. He can walk again. He said I should try being nicer to Freddy."

"I coulda told you that." Dewey slung his arm around Laurie "It's easy to see that you like each other-"

"Whoa!" Laurie ducked out of Dewey's sweaty middle aged man embrace and gave him a quizzical look "How could you think that? I don't like Freddy... THAT way!"

"Sure you do princess. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Are too."

"Am not! And I don't want to play this game!"

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way...." Dewey reached out to tickle Laurie, who jerked away. And so ensued the chase through the apartment, Dewey forever on Laurie's tail.

Laurie screamed to a halt five minutes later so she wouldn't crash into Freddy, who had just hobbled through the door. Dewey grabbed hold of her from behind and lifted her up and away in his strong grasp.

"Help me!" Laurie gasped, her eyes wide, pretending to run out of breath. Dewey began to tickle her and she began to cackle manically.

"Freddy, dude, help me out here man!" Dewey pleaded for help. Freddy, who was watching with a smile, shook his head, the grin suddenly disappearing. He shuffled into the kitchen.

Dewey stopped tickling Laurie and gave her a meaningful look. Laurie began to plead with her eyes, mouthing 'No, please... no...'

Dewey stood Laurie on her feet and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the kitchen.

End of Chapter! Please review!


End file.
